littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LydiaRose121
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nellie Oleson Dalton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 04:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Uh, yeah, and I don't care at all what you think. If you are gonna spam this wiki by not helping at ALL and sending out stupid messages not respecting others opinions (especially since you were never asked and nobody cares slightly of what you think) then go scram to your Nellie and mind your own buisiness. LauraMessageTalk 20:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) : It is fine, I am sorry for the way I replied before, I didn't realize I was so rude. And, yes, if you'd like to be friends it'd be an honor. ^^ LauraMessageTalk 15:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you -Lydia And You ae fine too . you had every right to say what you did. RE: Karen Grassle Micheal Landon I will reply here since I do not want to spam the forums. ^^ Well, a fursona is a character you make, for example, a "furry" animal, like cat, lion, or dog, in my case a lion, which before was named Nandii, but now I named Shani, she represents me thruout Wikia. I do not feel comfortable sharing my name online anymore. If it is fine with you, I will only answer what I feel comfortable answering. I love all types of felines, like lions and cats. Yes, I belong to a religion, it is nice meeting others who also believe in God. Yes, I go every Wednesday and Sunday. In the times of the real "Little House", they always praised and remembered God, and that is a good thing, sadly, now, people have forgotten God, but, it'd be nice to be in the 1800's where people did remember him. Aw, you don't sound ugly at all, my hair colour is brownish red (red in sunlight), and it is short to my sholders, and I have side bangs. One other thing I do feel comfortable saying is where I am from; Sydney, Australia, since not much others live there. I hope coincidentially you are from there too. XD LauraMessageTalk 15:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Yes the spam is pretty bad on here. Thank you for telling me what fursona means. I like the name Shani. Yes it it deffanitly fine with me. I agree on you with answering what is comfortable with you. I'm sorry if i got to personal. Sorry no I live in Indiana. :( So what do you believe in on how to go to heaven? :: Anytime! And, thank you! It is from a character from the movie'' Planes'', the plane was called Ishani, so I just turned it into Shani. Thank you, I do not really like sharing personal things online. Indiana, US? According to the Bible, only certain chosen ones go to Heaven, in Revelation 7:4 it says "144,000" in which God chose. LauraMessageTalk 15:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Indiana United states of america yes. No You have to be sorry for your sins and ask for forgivness and mean it in your heart and your saved.Jesus died for you Romans 3:23 For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God." You see we all have sinned against god but he died for us to pay for our sins so he arose again the 3 day. So all we have to do is ask forgiveness our sins and he will save us if were truly sorry about that verse you said he meant the ones who asked forgiveness any one can get saved everybody could. :::::: In Proverbs 2: 21, 22 (you can read it from your bible) it says that the righteous will reside on Earth forever. While the wicked will be cut from Earth, meaning that the righteous will live peacefully on Earth forever. Think about it: Why did God create the Earth if everyone is going to live in heaven? Doesn't make sense, right? LauraMessageTalk 15:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :: You see every thing was perfect till sin Got in. Genesis 2 you can read it all too. Now yes it use to not make sense but, It's mans decision. If they don't want God you see nobody really wants God. That's why not evrybody will get to heaven. I know it's difficult to understand but please It truly is mans decision. Remember the 10 commandements? Have you ever broken them? I have. everybody has. That's why Jesus was beaten mocked and nailed to the cross he did it all for us. It makes me sad because I went against him I stoled I mocked him I blamed him for many things. Even christains still sin but They still are on the way to heaven. Please listen because Have you ever heard of the rapture? It's where God comes for those who asked him into their hearts he brings them to heaven. but those who have not recieved him are left behind soon they go to hell. Or you might die you never know but where will you go? I'm saying this becuase it's True I want you to inherit life in heaven not hell where people are screaming for help and crying and worms eating your flesh. Please please understand we all sinned but we can be forgiven we'll go to heaven. if we repent. Christ loves you so much even if we did sin. he was nailed hands and feet thorns on his head for you and I and everyone on this earth. If You ask for forgivness he will save you. It's simple. Not really easy but simple. Please don't go your life thinking that You have to be chosen not having to ask for forgivness. I'm not trying to be mean but It is very important. Luke 11:9,10 Look it up but If you want here "And I say unto you Ask and it shall be given you; Seek, and ye shall find; Knock, and it shall be opened unto you. "For evreyone that asketh recieveth" You see if you ask you will be given a gift. Romans 6:23 For the wages of sin is death but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ Our Lord." You see we must ask Acts 17:30 "And the times of this ignorance, God winked at But now commandeth all men everywhere to repent" See you must repent. Please please please, understand. Romans 10:9 "That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth, The Lord Jesus and shalt believe in thine heart, That God hath raised him from the dead Thou shalt be saved." You see you must reoent it's not the chosen. Romans 10:13 "For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved" I'm not trying to shove religeon down your throat like Benjamin in Little house on the prairie. Neither is God we just want you to know the absolute truth. Please. I'm not trying to harrase you, I just want you to know the truth oh please understand me. I just really want you to go to heaven with me when I die or when then the Lord comes by. I used to feel very miserble before i got saved now I'm the happiest girl in the world. :::::::::I understand that you have your beliefs, as well as me my beliefs. I congratulate you from citing from the Bible. May I ask, do you know exactly those who will go to heaven will do? ‘By the rapture you mean that Christians living at the end of the system of things are to be taken to heaven, is that not right? Have you wondered what they will do when they get to heaven? Notice what Revelation 20:6 (and 5:9, 10) says... But over whom will they rule if everyone is in heaven? When it says in 1 Thessalonians 4:13-18 “Afterward we the living who are surviving will, together with them, be caught away in clouds to meet the Lord in the air; and thus we shall always be with the Lord” it was when the congregation in Thessalonica was relatively new when Paul addressed his first letter to Christians there in about 50 C.E. Members of the congregation were distressed that some of their number were “sleeping in death.” However, what Paul wrote comforted the Thessalonians with the resurrection hope mentioned in Revelation 21:4, which as it says in Isaiah 45: 18 it will be on Earth. Also, if God is a God of love, as it says in 1 John 4:8, then why will he send people to burn in hell if he is love? God also sent Jesus to die for our sins. (John 3:16) We are all sinners, meaning that we are imperfect and sinful. That is why we get sick and die. In contrast, the first man, Adam, was perfect. He had no sin and would never have died or become sick. But he lost his perfection when he disobeyed God. From Adam, we inherited sin and its wages, death.—Read Romans 5:12; 6:23. Jesus, who was a perfect man, did not die for his own sins. He died for our sins. Jesus’ death makes it possible for us to enjoy everlasting life and be blessed by God.—Read 1 Peter 3:18. 19:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC)\ :::::::::I see you know your bible pretty good too. :::::::::6."Caroline robertson" :::::::::They mean God will rule the earth. ::::::::: May you tell me what makes you think we must be chosen to get to heaven? :::::::::Because I'm kinda confused after I tell you and cite verses from the Bible on we must repent to be saved, ::::::::: But please understand I'm trying to not shove religeon down your throat I'm trying to tell the truth. :::::::::And to tell the truth I don't want to go to heaven and know I didn't help you at all get to heaven. ::::::::: Becuase That's what I feel like. I feel I'm not helping you I'm just wasting you'r time. ::::::::: I'm not trying to. :::::::::Please tell me if we are fighting again if so I'm really sorry to I'm just trying to tell truth. :::::::::Why don't we talk about something else so we don't fight because I don't want our friendship to be ruined by arguments. ::::::::: What do you say? :::::::::No more? :::::::::Well I need to stop being the one to start them. :::::::::From now on I'll stop arguing. :::::::::So we'll be close friends who don't fight any more. I'm sorry I'm going to have lesser "Apologies" From now on let's talk about something else. :::::::::What do you wanna talk about? :::::::::I love you'r photo That you changed. :::::::::that's Sam isn't it from "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs"? :::::::::I like her alot She's very pretty and Nice. ::::::::: Have you ever watched Shark Tales? :::::::::I like Angie on there but Lola she's mean. :::::::::Are we still friends? :::::::::I certainly hope so. ::::::::: ::::::::::No, no, no, relax. We are not fighting at all. :) I accept that we both have our religious views, and we both cannot change what we think about it. YES! That is Sam Sparks from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs! I cannot wait to see the second movie! :::::::::: I have watched Shark Tales plenty of times, I like it very much. I like Oscar a lot, and Angie. Yes, we are definitely still friends. ^^ LauraMessageTalk 22:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Phew I'm really glad because I have a bad habit of getting into arguments. ::::::::::My daddy says we always want that last word, ::::::::::and that's me alright loll ::::::::::You are a fan of hers to? ::::::::::See I like her too much Sam Sparks. ::::::::::Infact Me and my little brother are going to watch it. ::::::::::I can't wait to watch the second one too! ::::::::::Oscar I like as well from Sharktales too. ::::::::::He acts so cool he thinks he is any ways. ::::::::::I love it when he had a purble eye LOLL ::::::::::But I didn't like the fact those Jelly fish did it. ::::::::::But all well it was funny. :::::::::::Sam Sparks is cool, but I seem to like Manny more, or Flint, I don't really know. XD But, overall, Sam is very cool. I like it when Oscar forfits from being the tough guy. LauraMessageTalk 23:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah She certainly is, I know what you mean by liking all 3. :::::::::::Go through that stuff alot don't worry about it. XD ::::::::::: Yeah Oscar did a good Job at that. :::::::::::I love the color of him don't you? The blue and Yellow are splendid they fit him perfectly. ::::::::::: That was at the end wasn't it? ::::::::::: By the way we ddn't watch Cloudy with a chance of meatballs see :::::::::::Our Wii didn't have the full movie they just have trailers of number 2 of it and scenes on number 1 so yeah :::::::::::then we tried our DVD player it didn't work so yeah just our luck. :::::::::::You still on? :::::::::::I wont be on at 9:00pm :::::::::::Tonight because I'll be in bed so yeah If you do reply at 9;00 :::::::::::somewhere in there I'll reply back tommorow at 9:00am :::::::::::in the morning if The Lord wills it. :::::::::::But I'm NOT Getting OF RIGHT NOW I wont till Somwhere around 8:30 maybe. :::::::::::We'll see what The Lord brings. :) :::::::::::Well gotta go reply whenever I'll reply back tommorow If the Lord lets me live down here on earth still. :::::::::::Bye bye for now. :( :::::::::::Well I'm back on now...Seems like only a few hours ago I was saying good bye loll. ::::::::::: It seems as though the Lord got me up at a good time too. ::::::::::: Did you get my other message? ::::::::::: Do you do chat? I asked them if they have seen you but all said no. ::::::::::: Well one of them did. RE: Hey Shani Hi, Lydia. I am on now, but for a while. Leave the messsage and I'll reply when I get back on. LauraMessageTalk 16:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Shani I'm sorry I havn't been on in a while I'v been real busy! I'm sorry I'v been negleting our talk since I believe October I'v been busy with all of the holidays! I'v been praying for you though that you would be guided and safe, I havn't forgotten about you not even for 1 second! I'v been trying to see if you have been talking to me on wikia but I didn't see anything, so today I looked on here. are you gonna be on today? If so please leave a message so I know your not upset that I'v been away for a while well for a long while! Please forgive me. I'm going to stay on here today so please leave a message talk to ya when you get back on Lydia